Do you Believe in Magic?
by Cora Summers
Summary: Charmed Crossover. Olivia is sitting alone in her apartment after she finds out about Alex's "death." She hasn't been told yet that Alex is still alive. She gets a visit from Leo and the Charmed one's and they offer her the chance to save Alex. A/O


I don't own the Characters. They are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC.

* * *

Do you Believe in Magic?

**Halliwell Residence  
7571 Prescott Street  
Saturday, October 1**

A bright, blue light flashed, lighting up the living room of the manor. As soon as he had fully orbed into the room, Leo started to frantically search for the sisters. "Piper…Phoebe…Paige!" he called out. He waited, hoping they would come to him. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, walking into the room.

"Can we keep it down please?" Piper asked in a whisper yell. "I just got the boys to sleep."

Before he could answer, another blue light filled the room. Paige looked at around at everyone apologetically. "Sorry, I was at Henry's."

Piper shot her a pointed look, to which Paige just shrugged in response. She turned back to Leo. "Now that we are all here, do you want to tell us why you orbed at 11:00 shouting to get our attention?"

"Two future white lighters are in danger," Elliot explained. The sisters started to get worried, knowing this meant possible danger for themselves. Leo was quick to reassure them. "It's not physical danger. It's emotional."

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked as if her were crazy.

"You guys, an emotional impact can have the same effect as if they were to get killed. This event could cause them to not complete the action where they would earn their wings," Leo told them. "Actually, they have already earned their wings, but this could cause them to step off their path and lose them just as quickly."

"Fine," Piper sighed. "Paige, orb the boys to dad's. Phoebe can you go get the car?"

Before they could go off and do what they were assigned, Leo stopped them. "Actually, we can't take the car," he told them.

"Leo, how else to expect us to get to them in this city?"

"Umm…they aren't actually in San Francisco. They're in New York." He stopped knowing what was coming.

"NEW YORK!?" three voices yelled at once. Leo sighed and knew he would have some explaining to do.

**Apartment of Olivia Benson  
117 East 82nd Street  
Saturday October 1**

Olivia sat on her couch, tears streaming down her face, staring into her full glass of red wine. Part of her wanted to just stop caring and down the whole bottle. Maybe then she would wake up and realize it was all a nightmare. Her more rational side, however, knew that wasn't possible. Looking at the table, more importantly at her badge with the black band across it, hammered the truth home.

Alex was gone. No, not just gone. Alex was dead. The black memorial band had gone on her badge as soon as she got back to the precinct after they were told that Alex was dead.

Even though they had gotten off to a rocky start, Alex with her political ambition and Olivia with her dedication to the victim, they had soon become friends. Even after only a month Olivia could see the difference. Alex was no longer the crusading politician she had been when she joined the unit. The Carly Jackson case had shown everyone how much Alex had changed. She wasn't only out for the conviction anymore. She tried to take into account both the crimes and how the outcome would affect Elias Berrera, a seven year old too afraid to tell someone about a murder.

Olivia had known she was attracted to Alex before that. It started as merely physical, but as they got to know one another, Olivia knew that Alex was something special. When the offer of drinks had been made after the Jackson case and Alex looked to make sure Olivia was going to be there, it told Olivia that Alex at least liked to spend time with her as well. She had been almost tempted to back out to see what Alex's reaction would have been. Unfortunately, she never had the chance as she and Elliot were called to the scene where Elias had been shot. Olivia did learn one thing from that case. Her attraction to Alex was definitely more than physical and it was more than like.

Alex had changed even more between the Jackson case and the Cavanaugh case. Alex had become such an advocate for the victim, she had broken the law in order to get him justice, almost taking Elliot's and Olivia's down with her and resulting in a month's suspension for Alex. Olivia knew she should have been mad at Alex for that stunt, but when she had gone over to Alex's apartment later that night to confront her about her actions, she couldn't stay mad. Alex had looked so broken and the first thing she did was apologize to Olivia for putting her in that situation. Olivia did her best to try and console her. By the time she had left, Alex had felt a little better, she had even smiled a little.

After that Olivia and Alex had grown closer. Lunch, dinner, drinks. They went out for one or the other at least twice a week. They had even taken in a movie every once in a while. They had gotten so close, in fact, that Olivia was ready to ask Alex out on a real date. Then came Trevor Langon. Olivia had never before felt so jealous. She had a feeling Alex had noticed it too. The next morning, Alex had been quick to reassure her that it wasn't a date and Olivia believed her.

Soon they were alright again. Only now, Olivia wasn't so sure about a possible relationship with the blonde. It was almost enough for her to pretend their meetings had been dates though. It wasn't until Olivia was walking Alex home after the explosion last week that she even thought there had been a chance for a romantic relationship.

The entire walk to Alex's apartment building, Olivia had been trying to get Alex's mind off of what had just happened. It had worked too, with Alex talking about many of the topics Olivia had brought up. They had now come around to the blonde's love life.

"Honestly, Liv, it has been so long since my last date I've seriously considered accepting one of Munch's many offers," Alex giggled at the thought alone.

"Well, if I would have known that, I would have asked you out months ago, Cabot," Olivia laughed.

"Very brave of you to hit on someone you think is straight, Liv," Alex teased.

"Well, I figure if you are straight, I've just made your bad day better by giving you an ego boost. If you're not, then I at least gave myself a shot," Olivia grinned.

As they approached the door of her apartment building, Alex turned and smiled softly at the detective. "You've always had a shot, Liv," she responded quietly. Before Olivia had a chance to respond, Alex walked off into her apartment building, leaving a very stunned detective in her wake.

Olivia mentally kicked herself once again. She should have followed Alex that night, made her explain what she had meant. Although she was sure if she had, she would have been even more heart broken than she was now.

A knock on the door startled Olivia so much she spilled her glass of wine all over her white carpet. "Shit," she sighed. She got up to answer the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw four people she didn't know. Sighing again, Olivia started to undo the chain. All she wanted to do right now was tell them to go away. She really didn't want to hear what these people had to say.


End file.
